Numerous power-operated devices have been devised in which a motor rotates a rotatable member that is used to finish a surface when brought into contact therewith. Among the many surface-finishing devices presently available are those which are portable and light-weight and used to replace manual surface finishing of finished and unfinished surfaces, such as doors, jambs, floors, shutters, etc. Although adequate, known portable surface-finishing devices and sanders are difficult to construct, expensive, and cumbersome to use. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple portable surface finishing device that is inexpensive, simple to construct, balanced for easy and safe use, and reliable. Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable surface finishing device that is durable and lightweight, and that incorporates a surface finishing drum having a unique construction for facilitating easy and efficient sandpaper installation thereto removal therefrom after use.